Cuando la magia se pierde
by OtraFrikiMas
Summary: Y de repente apareció él, como un rayo de esperanza, con su pelo rosáceo despeinado de esa forma que a Lucy tanto le gustaba, dispuesto a salvarla. Pero esta vez, ya no podía ayudarla, era demasiado tarde... ¿O no? 100% Nalu
1. Príncipe azul

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

Fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 1: El príncipe azul**

En primer lugar me presento, soy el narrador. La historia que les contaré hoy es algo diferente. Una historia con un príncipe azul, una princesa en apuros, y un dragón. Pero esta vez, es el turno del dragón quedarse con la princesa.

Bien, empecemos...

...

Lucy corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía múltiples huesos rotos y muchas heridas, cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre. Estaba asustada, el miedo le hacia tropezarse continuamente, sabía que no podría huir de esas personas en su estado, que no serviría de mucho y no podría llegar demasiado lejos, pero era su ultima esperanza, que ocurriese un milagro y la salvase. Notaba el húmedo suelo de ese oscuro y tupido bosque con sus pies descalzos y su ropa hecha trizas le hacía tener un profundo frío. Las piernas le temblaban, no, toda ella temblaba. Sentía miedo, desesperación, impotencia, y dolor, cada paso le provocaba un agudo dolor. Dolía... Dolía mucho... Sentía como si se le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas por todo el cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía. Se sentía mareada, se esforzaba al máximo para seguir corriendo. Había llegado a su límite, y lo sabía. ya no podía más. Su vista se empezó a nublar, entrecerró los ojos para intentar enfocar la vista, pero de nada servía. Se empezó a sentir mal, el mundo le daba vueltas, ya no podía más, y entonces, la maga cayó inconsciente al suelo...

...

Espera espera espera, me estoy adelantando, esta parte aún no toca, eso viene más adelante. Lo siento, error mío, vuelvo a empezar, es mejor mejor les cuento todo lo que pasó desde el principio...

...

Como de costumbre, era un día soleado en Magnolia, no había ni una nube a la vista. Todo estaba tranquilo, a excepción de un gremio de magos que destacaba sobre las casas de la ciudad. Y allí estaba, Fairy Tail, tan animado como siempre. Cana estaba bebiendo sentada en una mesa, con un enorme barril de cerveza entre las manos, y tres otros ya vacíos tirados en el suelo. Mirajane servía alegremente los pedidos a los clientes. Juvia se escondía detrás de una columna observando sonrojada al desnudo Gray pelearse con Natsu. Elfman estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con Macao. Wendy, Lissana y Charlie conversaban tranquilamente, mientras que Happy intentaba conseguir un poco de atención por parte de la gata, sin mucho éxito. Erza estaba sentada en la barra saboreando con mucho placer un pastel de fresa. Y Lucy estaba parada delante del tablón de anuncios buscando algún trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler de este mes.

-¡Hey Lucy!- Natsu había dejado de pelear con Gray para asomarse curiosamente y ver que estaba haciendo su rubia amiga. Ellos siempre iban a los trabajos juntos, así que se había acercado para saber cual sería el siguiente trabajo que la maga quería que tomasen. -¿Has escogido un trabajo?

-¡Natsu!- Gritó sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada Lucy. Al acercarse, el pelirrosa había apoyado su brazo en el hombro de la chica, rodeándola por la nuca. Ella al sentir el contacto del chico se separó de él rápidamente, con vergüenza y ruborizada. Ya hacía un tiempo que se sentía más nerviosa de lo habitual cuando veía a su compañero. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, ella sentía una atracción por su amigo más fuerte que con los demás miembros del gremio. Al principio no le daba importancia, pero después de una conversación que tuvo con Mirajane, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. Desde ese día, se sentía incomoda si el pelirrosado se acercaba demasiado a ella.

-¿Ya has decidido el trabajo que haremos?- Dijo el pelirrosado alegremente, sin darle importancia al comportamiento de su compañera.

-¿E-eh? Ah, si. Estaba pensando en coger este.- Con el índice señaló uno de los anuncios del tablón: "Se busca criminal que ataca mujeres rubias. Recompensa 50.000 jewells".- Es justo lo que necesito para pagar el alquiler de este mes.

-Bien, ¿Cuando vamos?- Dijo Natsu posando las manos en las caderas mientras sonreía.

-En realidad... Yo quería ir a este trabajo sola.- Explicó Lucy- Siempre que vamos juntos, rompes tantas cosas que tenemos que usar la mitad de la recompensa para pagar los daños.-dijo desanimada al recordar las numerosas veces que eso había sucedido por culpa de su pelirrosado amigo.- Esta vez necesito el dinero.

-Mooo~ Luce, vayamos juntos...- Se quejó el mago.

-Por una misión que no haga contigo no va a pasar nada Natsu.- Natsu ponía caras infantiles que demostraban su desacuerdo mientras la rubia le hablaba.

-¡Te prometo que esta vez no romperé nada!- Lucy suspiró.

-De acuerdo... - Accedió ella finalmente al ver que era imposible convencerle de ir sin él.

-¡Bien!- El mago sonrió victorioso cruzando los brazos- ¿Cuando salimos?

-Mañana cogeremos el tren a primera hora.- Al dragonslayer le cambió la cara instantániamente al escuchar la palabra "tren".

...

Ya se había hecho tarde, así que la maga celestial volvía a su casa, caminando por la orilla del río como solía hacer. Los amables barqueros que siempre pasaban por ahí la saludaron. Ya estaba llegando a su casa, cuando vio que un joven con una bicicleta se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡CUIDADO!- Gritó el hombre haciéndole señas a Lucy para que se apartara. Lucy se apartó rápidamente cayendo al suelo, ensuciándose su falda nueva.

-Ouch...- Dijo ella un poco adolorida.

-Perdón, perdí el control de la bici.- El desconocido le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, ya que aún estaba en el suelo. La maga le cogió la mano y le miró a la cara. Quedó asombrada. Ese chico era realmente apuesto. Se preguntó si se lo estaba imaginando, ¿Una persona tan apuesta realmente existe? Parecía un modelo de los que salen en las revistas: musculoso, alto, moreno, con los ojos de un profundo azul cielo y el pelo un poco largo y castaño muy claro. Se levantó con la ayuda del joven y se quedó unos segundos mirando su rostro.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado el chico una vez Lucy estuvo de pié.

-S-Si. -Respondió la rubia, quién aún estaba asombrada por ese chico. Si eso fuera un cuento de hadas, podría afirmar sin ninguna duda que él haría el papel de príncipe azul.- Pero mi falda nueva se ha ensuciado... Mooo~

-De verdad que lo siento, permíteme que te invite a comer algo para compensártelo.- Al decir eso miró a Lucy directamente a los ojos. Ella se perdió en su mirada. Cerró la boca que había dejado abierta y desvió la mirada para un lado, sonrojada.

-No hace falta, da igual, sólo ha sido un accidente...- Claro que quería ir a comer con ese chico, pero dejar que le invite sería abusar de su simpatía.

-Por favor, si no aceptas después me sentiré mal.- La volvió a mirar a los ojos y le rogó con la mirada. No pudo negarse.

-De-de acuerdo entonces...- Sentía que su cara ardía. Esa sería su primera cita, ¿De verdad tendría su primera cita con un galán como él? Al pensar eso se entristeció un poco, se sentía como si estubiese engañando a Natsu, aunque entre ellos no hubiese nada. A pesar de que ella estaba enamorada del pelirrosa, iría a cenar con un tipo que acababa de conocer. ¡NO! ¡Que fueran a cenar juntos no significaba nada! Además, no era como si ella y Natsu estubieran saliendo, ¡No era nada malo! Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para volver a la normalidad. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio al chico mirarle con cara de extrañado ante el extraño comportamiento que ella acababa de tener.

-Esto... ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-E-eh...- se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer el ridículo.- S-si.- Contestó sonriendo.- Pero, antes de que vayamos a comer necesito cambiarme de ropa, esta está hecha un desastre. -Dijo estirando un poco su falda para mostrar la suciedad que tenía al chico.- Voy a ir a cambiarme y en nada vuelvo, espérame aquí.

-Genial, de acuerdo. Por cierto, soy Dane.- Al decir eso sonrió, mostrando unos dientes dignos de un anuncio de dentífricos.

-Yo soy Lucy.- Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Voy a cambiarme, ¡En 10 minutos vuelvo!- Dijo mientras se iba corriendo a su casa, despidiéndose de Dane con la mano.

-¡Hasta ahora!- Gritó él para que la rubia pudiese oirlo, puesto que ya se encontraba lejos de donde él estaba. En cuanto Lucy se dio la vuelta y dejó de ver al chico, Dane esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad.- Lucy, eh?...- Sonreía como un psicópata, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y las pupilas contraídas, mirando a Lucy, que aún se podía ver corriendo a lo lejos hacia su casa.- Por fin te he encontrado, Lucy Heartphilia...

**Continuará...**


	2. Celos

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

Fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 2: Celos**

Buenas, soy yo de nuevo, el narrador. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?... ¡Ah, si! Lucy acababa de quedar con el joven Dane, con el cual había tropezado accidentalmente, pero Dane esconde algo que nuestra amiga desconoce...

Bien, sigamos por donde nos habíamos quedado entonces...

...

Lucy y Dane estaban en un restaurante en el centro de Magnolia, la maga nunca había estado allí antes, no era un lugar demasiado elegante, más bién era simple, familiar. Tenía un toque rural que le parecía muy acogedor, le gustaba.

-¿Sabes, Lucy?- Dijo Dane, para llamar la atención de su acompañante, quién iba vestida de una forma especialmente elegante. La rubia había decidido arreglarse más de lo normal para salir a cenar con ese joven que acababa de conocer. No por nada en especial, solamente simple capricho. Se había puesto una minifalda blanca que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas color azul cielo, una chaquetita que hacía conjunto con la falda y unos tacones también azules- No sé por qué, pero desde que te ví tengo la sensación de haberte visto en alguna otra parte, pero ahora no logro recordarlo...

-¿Eh? ¿Haberme visto antes?- La rubia hizo memoria, buscando por los rincones de su cabeza intentando recordar si había visto a ese chico antes en algún lugar, pero no lo recordaba.- No sé de que puede ser...- Al decir eso cogió la copa con su mano derecha dejando expuesta la marca rosada del gremio que tenia en ella.

-Espera, esa marca... ¡No me lo creo! ¿Eres Lucy Heartphilia, la famosa maga celestial amante del cosplay de Fairy Tail?- Dijo muy emocionado él echándose hacia delante. Al escuchar las primeras palabras que dijo se emocionó por que ese chico hubiese escuchado hablar de ella. Pero lo otro...

-¿¡Amante del cosplay!?- Dijo ella irritada con desesperación. Desde hace ya un tiempo, no sabe porqué, alguna gente la empezó a llamar por ese nombre, sospechaba que era consecuencia de una sesión de fotos que tuvo para una revista con ropas bastante extravagantes.- ¿Quien diablos dice esos rumoes?

-Oh, perdón, no quería ofenderte. -Se excusó el jóven.- ¿De verdad eres la poderosa maga celestial?

-Si,- Se sentía muy halagada por los comentarios que le estaba lanzando el chico.- pero tampoco hay para tanto...- Dijo girando la cabeza para un lado, intentando conseguir que Dane no notara su vergüenza.

-Ya veo...- Contestó él, bajando su cabeza. Entonces cuando su flequillo le tapó la cara impidiendo que la chica pudiese verla, se le dibujó en los labios una sonrisa siniestra.- Entonces,- Dejó de sonreir y volvió a levantar la cabeza simulando normalidad.- eres amiga íntima de Natsu Dragneel, ¿Cierto?- Lucy se sonrojó ligeramente, de una forma casi inpetceptible, cuando dijo "amiga íntima".

-Si,- La maga sonrió ligeramente al recordar a su amigo. Ese amigo del que estaba enamorada.- somos amigos.- Se entristeció un poco al decir esa afirmación. Ellos eran amigos. Solo, amigos.

- He oído hablar mucho de él, ha mandado muchos criminales a la cárcel , ¿Cierto?- Al decir eso apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa sin que Lucy pudiese percibirlo.

-¡Si!- Contestó la maga alegremente.- Hace poco, capturamos a un chico que se hacía llamar a sí mismo «El Perro Gangster», que tío.- Dijo Lucy, riéndose de ese apodo. Aún que bueno, tampoco tenía mucho derecho de burlarse, cuando ella llevaba encima el nombre de «La amante del cosplay», pero a diferencia del Sr. Gangster, ese no lo había escogido ella. Dane fingió una sonrisa.- Ese tipo estaba loco, le encerraron en la cárcel creo.- Dijo pensativa mientras clavaba una hoja de lechuga con su tenedor.

-Bueno, yo debo irme ya- Dijo el chico levantándose de la silla.- Ya nos veremos.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó mirándolo sorprendida.- De-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.- Lucy también se levantó,cogiedo sus cosas. Estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, no entendia por qué se tenía que ir tan repentinamente, "Bueno, no tiene importancia", pensó finalmente restándole importancia a ese hecho, y se fue dirigiéndose a su casa.

A medida que Dane se alejaba del lugar donde habían cenado, se tocó la oreja con el índice.- La tenemos.- Volvió a sonreir con un aura maligna que lo rodeaba, satisfecho.

...

Lucy había llegado a su apartamiento, por fin. Abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando poder tomar un relajante baño caliente una vez entrase, pero entrar, pudo ver a una persona sentada en su cama.

-¡Natsu!- Gritó una vez había distinguido que esa persona que estaba en su cama sentado era su amigo. -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Ya no le extrañaba ver aparecer al pelirrosado por su casa, no era la primera vez que entraba sin previo aviso, más bien, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. Natsu no contestó. Estaba muy serio, él era una persona que siempre estaba despreocupada, con ese aire infantil tan suyo, pero ahora estaba muy serio, demasiado.- ¿Natsu? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Donde estabas?- Dijo finalmente él después de unos segundos de silencio. Por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto.

-¿Eh?- La maga se extrañó ante esa pregunta, definitivamente al chico le pasaba algo.- Había ido a cenar fuera, nada más. -Le hubiese contestado otra cosa, pero al ver que estaba tan serio decidió decir sólo eso.

-Mentirosa.- Respondió enfadado él. Desde que había llegado no la había mirado ni una vez a los ojos, simplemente miraba hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados, molesto y... ¿Sonrojado? Espera, ¿Natsu estaba sonrojado?- Te ví. Estabas teniendo una cita con ese tio.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que nos viste? Espera, ¡Eso no era una cita!- Lucy alzó la voz, ahora la que se estaba molestando era ella.

-¿Porque te fuiste con ese idiota sin decirme nada?- El pelirrosado se puso en pié, gritando molesto.- ¡Además mira como te has vestido!- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia las ropas que llevaba la maga, mostrando su molestia hacia la forma en que se había vestido.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para todo lo que haga?- La chica dió un paso al frente.

-Lucy...- El dragonslayer cambió su carácter repentinamente, pasó de estar enfadado a estar con un aire de tristeza.- ¿Qué hay entre ese tío y tu?- Ahora sí que la miraba a los ojos, más serio de lo que nunca habia pensado que le vería.

-¿E-eh?- A Lucy se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.- ¡N-no hay nada entre nosotros! ¿Y que si lo hubiera?

Él la tomó del brazo y la estiró acercándola más hacia él. En un segundo ellos dos se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distáncia. El pelirrosa aún la tomaba del brazo. Ella estaba roja, mirando a su compañero.- ¿Na-Natsu?- Logró pronunciar después de unos segudos de silencio, en los cuales ambos centraron su atrnción en los profundos ojos del otro. El mago levantó el brazo que tenía sostenido a la rubia, entonces se lo acercó y lo olió.- ¿E-eh? ¿N-Na-Natsu?- El rubor en sus mejillas augmentaba cada segundo de una forma rápida e incontrolable.- ¿Qu-que haces?

-No me gusta como huele ese tipo.- Dijo seriamente después de haber examinado el rastro del olor de Dane que aún desprendían ligeramente las ropas de la chica.- No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él.- "¿Espera que? ¿Pero quién diablos se cree que es? ¡Me está diciendo con quién debo salir! ¡Esto es el colmo!" Natsu vaciló un poco antes de volver a hablar- Porque tu eres mía.

En ese momento el tiempo se detubo. Un silencio incómodo entró sin previo aviso en la sala rodeándolos a ambos. Lucy tragó saliba. "¿E-eh?" Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que solo moverse unos centímetros significaría juntar sus dos cuerpos. El pecho de él subia y bajaba acopasadamente con una respiración normal, mientras que la maga tenía dificultades para respirar con normalidad, intentando calmarse, con un resultado pésimo. Obtubo un potente tono escarlata en mejillas, tan intenso que podría ser la envidia de Erza. ¿De verdad Natsu había dicho eso? Volvió a mirar sus oscuros ojos intentando buscar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que en un instante se le habían formulado en la cabeza. Sentía una terrible vergüenza, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba confundida, ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba muy sonrojada, demasiado. Unos segundos después de pensar en lo que el chico le acababa de decir, volviendo en si y aclarando sus pensamientos, analizando friamente la situación, se puso terriblemente furiosa. "¡Esto sí que es el colmo!"

-¡¿QUEEE?!- La chica empujó a Natsu, superando su vergüenza y apartándolo de ella, dado que aún estaban muy cerca.- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie!- Sentía la fluir en su enterior, y quemándole por dentro.

-¿Eh? Lucy, pero...

Ella empujó al mago hacia la puerta.- Vete.- Dijo firmemente con mucha confianza, señalándole la puerta con el dedo a su amigo, quién estaba mirándola perplejo, sin acabar comprender bién lo que pasaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero Lucy...!- Se quejó el, se notaba por la expresión su cara que no entendía bien el porqué de que la chica se hubiera enfadado tanto.

Él estaba al márgen de la puerta principal del apartamento de su compañera, la cual estaba abierta. Ella le empujó, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos, lo suficiente para que pudiera cerrar la puerta y dejarlo al otro lado de ella. Lucy bufó enfadada, intentando tranquilizarse. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

-Estúpido Natsu...- Susurró, con sus mejillas nuevamente rojas. El comentario del chico la había hecho enfadar, pero a la vez la hizo derretirse por dentro. Se había mantenido firme en frente de él, pero una vez sr había ido, la niña enamorada y insegura que estaba en su interior salió a la superficie. Se mantuvo unos segundos tirada en la cama tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Heeey, Luucy!- Era Natsu gritando desde debajo de su ventana.

-¡Vete! ¡Y mañana ni vengas, iré la misión yo sola!

-¿Eeeeeehhh?- Dijo confuso- ¡Vale! ¡Igualmente no quería venir!- Gruño molesto. Cruzó los brazos y se fué, no sin antes chutar una piedra enfadado.

Lucy estaba alterada, así que decidió darse un baño para calmarse, mañana sería otro día.


	3. Atrapada

Acciones o sucesos

Pensamientos

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 3: Atrapada**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, supongo que ya me conoceréis, así que saltémonos las presentaciones y vamos a recordar lo que pasó en el último capítulo. Dane y Lucy cenaron juntos, pero Natsu les vió, a causa de eso, Lucy y él se pelearon, causando que Lucy decidiera ir sola a su misión.

De acuerdo, sigamos por donde nos habíamos quedado...

Era una mañana soleada. Cielo de un tono azul intenso, una agradable brisa que jugaba entre las hojas de los matorrales y alborotaba los cabellos. A pesar de ser un día digno de un buen picnic, Lucy estaba de misión. Por lo que le había contado la clienta, había unos hombres que se dedicaban a acosar y golpear a mujeres, casualmente todas las victimas eran rubias, su trabajo era capturar a esos hombres. Bien, un trabajo sencillo y bien pagado, todo estaría perfecto si no tubiera el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la cabeza, la voz de Natsu no paraba de dar vueltas por su cerebro, sobretodo lo último que dijo...

-Porque tu eres mía.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó la maga, quién estaba al rojo vivo, chutando con rabia una piedra que habia en el camino. "Por culpa de ese idiota ahora tengo la cabeza hecha un lío."

Iba caminando por el bosque, el lugar donde las otras chicas habían sido atacadas. Sabía que, siendo ella rubia, no tardarían mucho en atacarla, y en cuanto le atacasen los atraparía por sorpresa y capturaría, un plan perfecto. Así que siguió paseando por ese bosque frondoso esperando ser atacada.

...

-Hola Gray...- Decía Salamander entrando por las puertas de Fairy Tail apagado adentrándose en el gremio a paso lento y dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

-Hola fueguito-Dijo él con sarcasmo intentando provocarle para iniciar una pelea, ya que había sido una mañana bastante aburrida, y así podría distraerse adecuadamente. Pero él no reaccionó, simplemente siguió caminando sin ni tan solo voltearse, sin tomarle importancia que las provocaciones de Gray- Espera, ¿Eh?- Realmente le extrañó mucho que no le hubiera llamado hielito como solía hacerlo como respuesta. Erza, ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Natsu?- Ella levantó los hombros en respuesta, igual de sorprendida que el alquimista del hielo, mirando ambos fijamente cómo se alejaba su compañero.

El pelirrosa se dirigió lentamente hacia la barra, con el ánimo por los suelos, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se dejó caer apollando la mejilla en la barra con los brazos estirados por encima de ésta.

...

La rubia escuchó una rama romperse, el sonido provenía de detrás de un arbusto. Definitivamente había alguien ahí. -¿Así que por fin aparéceis, eh?- Se giró hacia el lugar del cual provenia el sonido y se puso en guardia, esperando que de un momento a otro saltara alguien de los matorrales con intención de atacarla. Las hojas se agitaron una vez más, y ella agarró su látigo con decisión, frunciendo en ceño. Entonces, alguien salió de los arbustos.

-¿¡Dane!? ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Definitivamente, él no era quién esperaba ver.

-¿Lucy? ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- Saludó alegremente levantando su mano.

-Estoy en la misión de la que te hablé ayer...- Dijo agotada una vez se dio cuenta que aún le esperaba un buen rato hasta encontrar a los agresores y acabar la misión.

-Aah, ya veo.- Arqueó una ceja y giró la cabeza mirando a los alrededores.-¿Y Natsu? Me dijiste que vendrías con él, ¿No?

La chica hizo unos segundos de silencio recordando lo ocurrido, y luego se relajó, suspiró, y le comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido.

...

-¿Natsu? ¿No ibas de misión con Lucy hoy?- Preguntó curiosamente una joven albina acercándose a él desde el otro lado de la barra mientras la limpiaba.

-Naah... Lucy se enfadó conmigo por no-se-qué y me dijo que iría ella sola...- Dijo desanimado y molesto a Mirajane, mientras suspiraba.

...

-Ya veo... Así que eso es lo que pasó...- Susurró desde lejos Gray, escondiéndose detrás de una columna junto a Erza y abriendo bien las orejas para enterarse de que estaba diciendo.

-Seguro que ese idiota le hizo algo.- Dijo Scarlet con un aura maligna apareciendo en ella, dispuesta a ir a cantarle los cuarenta a Natsu.

-Eh, no te acerques ahora, sino no nos enteraremos de qué ha pasado entre él y Lucy.- Dijo él deteniéndola. Y los dos fijaron la mirada curiosa nuevamente hacia Mirajane y Natsu.

...

-¿De veras? ¿Que pasó?- Dijo preocupada la mayor de los Strauss al dragon slayer inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras le servía una copa.

-Pues verás...- Dijo tras otro suspiro el pelirrosa.

...

-Ya veo...- Dijo Dane, quién ya empezaba a estar cansado de lo que le estaba contando la maga estelar.

-¡Y eso no es lo peor! ¡Después viene y se me acerca y me dice que yo soy suya! ¡Ni que yo fuese un objeto! ¡Además diciéndome que no salga contigo! ¡Si nisiquiera te conoce! ¡Estúpido Natsu!- Gritaba Lucy a una velocidad muy difícil de seguir, seguramente batió un guiness por la velocidad extrema a la que hablaba, agitando las manos por todos lados con gesticulaciones muy exageradas y furiosa.

-Aha...- Dijo él mostrando un falso interés muy forzado, y un tic en el ojo por lo irritado que estaba después de aguantar tanto rato las quejas interminables de la rubia. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Lleva hablando así diez minutos! ¿¡Es que no va a callar nunca!? ¡Dios por favor haz que se calle!"

...

-...Y después yo le dije que noté un olor raro en ese idiota porque era muy sospechoso, y le dije que era mía, ¡y empezó a gritarme! ¡Yo encima que me preocupo por ella! ¡Y me dijo que no quería que fuese con ella a la misión!- El estado de Natsu no era mucho mejor que el de Lucy, suerte que Mirajane tenía mucha paciencia.

...

-¿Le dijo que era suya?- Dijo indignado Gray, mientras ponía con muy poca delicadeza su mano en su frente.- Dios este tío es idiota...

-Sshhhh cállate Gray, que no puedo escuchar bien.- Se quejó titania apartando de un manotazo al moreno, quién estaba en medio impidiéndole ver bien.

...

- Ya entiendo... Debes tratar de comprenderla más, a ella le molestó que te metieras tanto en su vida, y le dijeras que hacer.- Dijo con su habitual tranquilidad Mirajane.- Seguro que cuando vuelva ya ni recuerda porqué estaba enfadada, no te preocupes tanto.- Dijo ella en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Eso crees? Se veía realmente enfadada...

-¡Te lo aseguro!- Dijo con entusiasmo, levantándole su pulgar a Salamander en señal de confianza. Natsu levantó la cara de la barra, y se apolló con los codos en ella, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. Iba a responderle, cuando apareció el maestro muy serio.

-¡Mirajane!- Interrumpió él muy nervioso y con prisa.-¿Has visto la misión de los asaltadores de rubias?- Dijo preocupado, casi gritando.

-Emm, si. Estaba en el tablón de anuncios la última vez que la vi, se la llevó Lu- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Makarov le cortó.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Quién la puso ahí?

-No lo sé. ¿Ocurre algo maestro?

-¡Esa misión no debería estar ahí! ¿¡Quién la cogió!?- Dijo él gritando al borde de la histéria agitándo sus brazos.

- Fue Lucy quién cogió esa misión. ¿Que pasa con ella?- Preguntó la peliblanca ya preocupada. Natsu muy estaba atento a lo que estaba diciendo.

-Maldita sea esto no es bueno...- Hizo una pequeña pausa para masajearse la frente con una mano con la intención de calmarse.- Esa es una misión de clase S, –Concluyó finalmente, con mucha seriedad.- no debería estar en el tablón de anuncios normal, ha sido un error.

"Lucy" Pensó Natsu, unas décimas de segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, para ir hacia donde estaba ella. "¡Lucy está en peligro!"

...

-¿Has escuchado eso, Erza?- Dijo Gray con seriedad y un tono de voz más alto, levantándose saliendo de su escondite.

-Si. ¡Sigamos a Natsu, Lucy necesita nuestra ayuda!- Gritó ella, cambiándose la armadura y empezando a correr detrás del pelirrosa, seguida del mago del hielo.

...

-Ah... Siento darte la lata contándote todo esto, es que necesitaba decírselo a alguien.- Se excusó la rubia recuperando el aliento después de hablar tanto. Ahora que ya se había desahogado contándolo todo, estaba más tranquila. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había hablado.

-Hahaha, no te preocupes...- Le respondió él fingiendo, realmente mal, una sonrisa."¡Por fin se calla dios! ¡Ha sido horrible!"- Por cierto, ¿Puedes tirar un paso atrás?- Preguntó haciendo señas con las manos para que se apartase un poco para detrás.

- Eh, ¿así?- Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo caso de lo que le había dicho Dane, sin entender bien el porqué.

-¡Ahí esta genial!- Gritó entusiasmado con los brazos extendidos señalándole que parase ahí.

-¿Porque me quieres que- No terminó la frase.

-Activar.- Dijo borrando esa sonrisa falsa que había hecho, quedándose completamente serio, mientras observaba atentamente como alrededor de Lucy aparecían unas runas, dejándola atrapada dentro.

-¿Que demonios? ¿Que es esto, Dane?- Gritó desde el otro lado de las runas, golpeando con los puños la pared invisible.

- Bién, ahora vamos a divertirnos- Después de decir eso, muchas más personas salieron de su escondite y rodearon a Lucy por completo. La sonrisa malvada de todos ellos se posó sobre Lucy.

"Estoy en problemas, esto no pinta bien"


	4. Dolor

Acciones o sucesos

Pensamientos

...Cambio de escena...

Recuerdos

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 3: Atrapada**

Buenos días, de nuevo una semana más vengo a narraros ésta história. Repasemos que ha pasado... Natsu y Lucy discuten, cosa que hace que la rubia tome por error una misión de clase S sola, poniéndose en grabe peligro. La maga estelar ha sido capturada por su "amigo", Dane, y sus compañeros están de camino para ayudarla.

Veamos como sigue entonces...

...

-¿Que es esto, Dane?- Gritó Lucy realmente confusa mientras golpeaba la pared invisible que la rodeaba, y observaba con ojos llenos de preocupación a la cantidad de hombres que habían aparecido, todos ellos con aspecto de ser muy fuertes, y no con cara de tener buenas intenciones.

-Oh, pobre...- Respondió él divertido.- ¿De verdad aún no te has dado cuenta? Debe ser agradable ser tan tonta.- Dijo sarcásticamente seguido de las carcajadas de todos los otros tíos que lo acompañaban.

-No...- Susurró por lo bajo ella después de analizar la situación friamente y sacar conclusiones.- ¿Tu eres el delincuente que estoy buscando?

-Bravo, parece que la rubia no es tan tonta como aparenta. Chicos, llevémonosla.

Uno de esos hombres que la estaban rodeando se acercó, era alto y delgado, más bien esquelético, con el pelo negro y liso. Alargó los brazos hacia ella y movió los dedos, y entonces un gas apareció dentro de las runas y Lucy cayó inconsciente.

...

-¡Natsu!- Gritó Gray detrás del mago de fuego, acompañado por Scarlet, ambos corriendo detrás del pelirrosa.

-¿Gray, Erza?- Volteó levemente la cabeza sin detenerse.

-Venimos a ayudar. Debemos ir con Lucy ahora.- Respondió rápidamente la mujer con armadura.

Natsu puso una mirada decidida, y volteó de nuevo hacia adelante sin parar de correr en ningún momento.

-Lucy está en un pueblo a 50km de aquí, hacia el norte.

El trío aceleró su velocidad, no les hicieron falta palabras para darse a entender que se estaban dirigiendo a la estación más cercana para coger el primer tren que fuera hacia allí.

...

La maga estelar despertó atada de manos y pies a una mesa, con su camisa semi levantada, dejando su abdomen expuesto. Miró a su alrededor aún un poco aturdida. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, bastante limpia. Paredes blancas, techo blanco, armarios blancos, claramente a alguien le gusta mucho el blanco. Observó más detenidamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba, a su derecha tenía una mesa, con utensilios encima, entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver que eran. "Esto... ¡Son utensilios de cirugía!" ¡Dios! ¿Que le iban hacer? ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó liberarse de las cuerdas que la sostenían firmemente sobre esa fría mesa. Imposible, los malditos habían atado bien eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Se detuvo, paralizada por el miedo "¿Qué me va a pasar?". La puerta se abrió y un apuesto joven entró.

Dane.

-Oh, Lucy, veo que te has despertado.- Iba con una bata verde, y se estaba colocando en la mano derecha unos guantes de látex del mismo color.- Tenía pensado hacer la operación contigo dormida, pero que te hayas despertado hace las cosas más divertidas...

-¿Operación? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que demonios me piensas hacer!?- Había empezado a sudar frío. Tenía miedo, mucho. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar y su pulso se disparó. Con las pupilas contraidas trató de liberarse de nuevo.

-Oh, querida, esa es una historia demasiado larga,-Dijo en un suspiro. Con los guantes ya colocados se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los utensilios de cirugía para a cogerlos, dándole la espalda.- además, no necesitas saberlo.- Se dio la vuelta y sonrió satisfecho.- Bien, vamos a empezar.

Con su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño y reluciente cuchillo. Lo levantó levemente, y luego poco a poco bajó, acercándose más y más a la barriga de la chica. Lucy estaba congelada, paralizada. Estaba sudando. Su pulso iba cada vez más rápido. Tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos, mirando con pánico absoluto el cuchillo que se iba acercando a ella. "No..." El cuchillo estaba a pocos centímetros de su piel, y cuando le rozó se estremeció y un escalofrío le invadió todo el cuerpo. "¡NO!"

-Vamos allá...- Y el cuchillo le atravesó la piel, rasgándola en todo el largo de su abdómen. Lucy gritó. Chillaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía la garganta. Él, ignorando sus gritos de dolor, siguió cortando.

Lo único que se podía oír en esa habitación eran los gritos de la maga.

...

-Nunca más me volveré a subir a una cosa de estas...- Dijo a duras penas Salamander con la cara morada.

-Es la forma más rápida de llegar. Además la idea fue tuya cabeza de lava.- Gray estaba sentado en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y mirando divertido al mareado e indefenso Natsu.

-Aún queda media hora de trayecto, esperemos que Lucy esté bien.- Dijo Erza con preocupación mirando por la ventana del tren.

-UUghhh...-Dijo Natsu se tapándose la boca mareado intentando contener el vómito que amenazaba con salir.

El tren seguía a toda velocidad por las vias. Natsu miró por la ventana intentando aguantar la compostura.

"Lucy, aguanta, voy a por ti."

...

-¡Bien! ¡Ya hemos acabado!- Dane estaba alegre al lado de la mesa donde estaba tumbada la maga estelar. Se sacó los guantes ensangrentados y los tiró en mesa que estaba detrás suyo. Miró a la chica, no respondía. No se movía.- ¿Oh venga, no me respondes? Simplemente te he operado sin anestesia, no hay para tanto...- Ella no contestaba. Tenía los ojos en blanco y marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas. En la barriga le había puesto puntos. Estaba consciente, pero no tenía fuerza para moverse.- ¿Y esto es todo lo que soporta un mago del famoso Fairy Tail? Que humillante.

Tres hombres entraron en la habitación. A pesar de estar la habitación en silencio, con el único sonido de Dane guardando los utensilios, no escuchó los pasos acercarse.

-Ya podéis desatarla.- Dijo secamente el joven.

Los tres chicos obedecieron sin rechistar, le desataron las manos y la cogieron.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?- Preguntó el mas bajo de ellos.

-Haced lo que queráis, yo ya he terminado el trabajo. Me voy a la otra base, decidle a los otros que vayan también.- Y dicho eso una luz le envolvió y desapareció.

Los tres hombres salieron de allí llevándose a Lucy. La maga aún estaba débil, pero podía moverse ligeramente. Vio que uno de esos tres hombres tenía sus llaves. "¡Bien!" Intentó con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta ellas, mientras el hombre que la llevaba caminaba hacia algún lugar detrás de los otros dos. Cada movimiento que hacía le dolía horrores. Siguió alargando el brazo para llegar al bolsillo trasero del cual colgaban sus llaves intentando que no se percataran de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Viva! Las tenía. Pero al cogerlas de su bolsillo el hombre lo notó.

-¿¡Que coño haces maldita!?- ¡Mierda! Le había pillado. La tiró al suelo bruscamente haciendo que se estremeciera por el dolor. Al oír el grito de su compañero los otros dos también se giraron.- Ahora verás.- Dijo tronándose los dedos. Los otros dos chicos también se acercaron a ella de la misma manera.

"Tengo mis llaves, ahora puedo defenderme" pensó. Cogió la llave de taurus y trató de abrirla. Nada pasó. "¡Maldita sea, no tengo suficiente magia!" Miró con miedo los tres tíos que se acercaban a ella con cara de pocos amigos. Las manos le temblaban.

"¡Esto anda mal!"

El mas alto de los tres colocó una mano hacia el frente y un circulo mágico salió. Una luz se fue acumulando en la palma de su mano y se formó una masa negra que le cubrió las manos, los otros dos también hicieron lo mismo. Cerraron el puño, y se acercaron aún más a la rubia y ella cerró los ojos temblando para recibir el duro golpe que le esperó segundos después.

En unos pocos segundos, Lucy ya estaba llena de golpes. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y se puso en pié. Los tres hombres al ver que se levantaba, se alejaron un paso cesando sus golpes, sorprendidos de que la maga se pudiese mover. La chica agarró su látigo con fuerza, y golpeó al primero de los hombres. Fue un golpe directo, el tío cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

-¿Que mierda?...- Dijo otro de los chicos, mirando junto a su compañero al hombre al cual Lucy había dejado inconsciente.

Inmediatamente después miraron con ira a la maga estelar, y se abalanzaron sobre ella para atacarla. La chica cogió fuertemente una de sus llaves con ambas manos, y dirigió la poca magia que tenía a ella con todas sus fuerzas. La llave se puso a brillar ligeramente, y Lucy la miró emocionada.

-¡Bien!- Celebró ella- ¡Abrete puerta del león! ¡Loke!

Una luz más intensa salió de la llave, y segundos después apareció Loke, en frente de Lucy.

-¿Me necesitabas?- dijo él con elegancia.

La rubia se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Bien, hora de contraatacar.


	5. Escape

Acciones o sucesos

Pensamientos

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 5: Escape**

Hola otra vez, vengo nuevamente aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia. Vamos a recordar brevemente que ha pasado hasta ahora...

Dane ha capturado a Lucy y la ha sometido a una horrible operación para luego irse. Tres de sus esbirros se hacen cargo de ella, pero la rubia se defiende con su espíritu Loke. Mientras tanto, Gray, Natsu y Erza se dirigen en su ayuda.

Bien, ahora sigamos...

...

Una gran nuve de polvo mostraba dos siluetas posando victoriosas. A medida que el polvo desaparecía dejaba ver quienes eran esos dos individuos. Lucy y Loke. En el suelo, tres hombres inconscientes. Todos los presentes tenían numerosas heridas en el cuerpo. Las paredes del lugar estaban resquebrajadas, al igual que el suelo y parte del techo, como marca de la pelea que había ocurrido segundos antes. Una de las paredes estaba completamente rota, con un agujero en ella, mostrando el exterior, el frondoso bosque en el cual habían capturado a la chica.

La maga, de pie junto al pelinaranjo, parecía estar bien a pesar de sus numerosas heridas, aguantaba perfectamente la compostura, pero de repente dobló ligeramenre sus piernas, tosió sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Lucy!- El espíritu se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado, posando sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

-Ugh...- Se quejó la rubia entrecortadamente.

-No deberías haberte forzado así, ya no te queda nada de magia.- Se quejó gritando con molestia y preocupación.

-T-tranquilo... Esto no es nada, estoy bien...- Dijo pausadamente ella y esbozó una sonrisa forzosa.- No te preocupes, ya puedes volver.

Él la miró desconfiado unos segundos, para luego asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y desaparecer dejando a la joven nuevamente sola.

Se quedó unos segundos de rodillas intentando recuperarse, pero de pronto oyó unos pasos acercándose, acompañados de una voz conocida.

"¡Dane!"

La seguridad que tenía la maga estelar hace unos instantes desapareció por completo. Las tortuosas imágenes de Dane volvieron a su mente. El terror la consumió. Los pasos se acercaban, se iban aproximando cada vez más a ella. La rubia agitó la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones buscando una salida. "El agujero en la pared, ¡Bingo!". Se levantó para dirigirse hacia el exterior, pero las piernas le temblaban por el miedo, aún así se puso a correr. Pasó a través de ese agujero rasgándose la ropa en el acto y salió exitosamente al bosque. Se detuvo y miró unos instantes hacia detrás, acto seguido empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Los tres magos bajaron del tren pisando tierra firme. Natsu aún estaba mareado, pero no tubo tiempo de decir nada, había sentido el olor de Lucy. Empezó a correr desenfrenadamente sin decir una palabra a sus dos amigos.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaba titania al joven de pelo rosáceo que se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Siento el olor de Lucy!

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, Gray y Erza se pusieron a correr detrás de él al instante, aunque era difícil seguirle el ritmo, su velocidad era increiblemente alta. Nunca antes le habían visto correr tanto, ni siquiera en la carrera de resistencia que se celebra anualmrnte en el gremio.

"Lucy"

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como podía, sin tener en cuenta si los otros dos magos que iban con él le estaban siguiendo o no. No le importaba eso, ahora mismo sólo le importaba una cosa.

"¡Lucy!"

Corriendo a través del pueblo, abriéndose paso a través de la gente empujándoles descaradamente, llegó finalmente a un bosque. No le hizo falta detenerse para analizar hacia donde se dirigía el olor de la maga estelar, giró a la izquierda sin disminuir su velocidad en lo más mínimo.

"¡Lucy!"

Y perdiendo al resto del mundo de vista, siguió adentrándose más y más en el bosque concentrándose únicamente en encontrar a su amiga.

...

Lucy corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía múltiples huesos rotos y muchas heridas, el miedo le hacia tropezarse continuamente, notaba el húmedo suelo del bosque con sus pies descalzos y su ropa hecha trizas le hacía tener un profundo frío. Las piernas le temblaban, y cada paso le provocaba un agudo dolor. Dolía... Dolía mucho... Sentía como si se le estubieran clavando miles de agujas por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía mareada, se esforzaba al máximo para seguir corriendo. Había llegado a su límite, ya no podía más. Su vista se empezó a nublar, se empezó a sentir mal, el mundo le daba vueltas, y finalmente, la maga cayó inconsciente al suelo.

...

Natsu se detuvo paralizado en medio de dos árboles al ver un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. No lo veía bien, unos matorrales tapaban su vista, pero sintió un gran escalofrío al verlo, tenía su corazón en un puño. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas... Adelantó lentamente unos pocos pasos, haciendo que ese cuerpo se viese con más claridad. Se asomó temeroso, y en cuanto vio su cabellera rubia un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a atravesarle el pecho. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Si, era Lucy. La maga estaba en pésimas condiciones, se podía contemplar el enorme daño físico que había sufrido por todo su ensangrentado cuerpo: arañazos, morados, golpes, cortes, y sangre cayendo desde sus rosados labios hasta su fina mandíbula.

...

"Lucy..."

"Lucy"

"¡Lucy!"

Esa voz familiar que se oía a lo lejos cada vez se acercaba más a ella, oyéndolo cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirse en gritos y despertarla. En el instante en que recobró la consciencia, sintió perfectamente el penetrante dolor en cada centímetro de su piel.

-¡LU- Salamander detuvo su grito a medias al ver como la rubia abría lentamente sus ojos. La tenía fuertemente sujetada, abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que se mantuviese ligeramente levantada.- ¡Lucy!- En el instante en que abrió los ojos tosió, y se inclinó hacia delante para que nuevamente cayeran dos gotas de sangre al suelo provenientes de su boca.- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te ha pasado?- Gritaba nerviosamente el chico.

-Natsu...- Susurró ella. Se sentía tan aliviada de ver a su apuesto compañero junto a ella de nuevo. Al principio sentía dolor, pero al verle a él, sintiéndose tan protegida, sintiéndo el calor de su musculado cuerpo contra el suyo, su dolor se alivió, y sonrió ligeramente.- Natsu...- Dijo de nuevo

-¿Estás bien?- Seguía gritando nervioso.

Los brazos de Natsu la rodeaban cálidamente, definitivamente era él.

-Es-estoy bien...

Natsu suspiró aliviado, pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación, por mucho que ella afirmara que estaba bien, sus heridas eran muy graves. Al relajarse, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba realmente cerca de ella, abrazándola de tal forma que sus rostros estaban separados solamente por unos pocos centímetros.

-Estoy tan contenta de verte...- Dijo ella sonrojada.- Yo...

Ambos estaban con las mejillas encendidas de un intenso rojo, conscientes de su cercanía. Ella posó su mano delicadamente en la mandíbula de Natsu, rozando ligeramente su mejilla con los dedos. Los dos tenían la boca entreabierta, y la distancia entre sus labios se iba acortando cada vez más, a un ritmo extremadamente lento.

Cuando los labios de los dos estaban a escasos centímetros, Natsu se detuvo.

-Lucy, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Dijo secamente, rompiendo ese momento y sorprendiendo a la maga estelar.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó ella confusa, quién aún estaba afectada por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Que quié...- Dejó a medias su frase al detectar un olor inusual proveniente de la chica. Analizó su olor, y acto seguido se separó unos centímetros de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, y frunció el ceño.- ¡¿Ha sido ese cabrón?!- Lucy sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo.

-S-si... Ha... Ha sido Dane...

-¡Lucy!- Gritaron al unisono Gray y Erza, que se acercaban corriendo hacia ella sufocados.

-¿¡Que diablos te ha pasado!?- Preguntó preocupada Titania.

-Gray, Erza, haceos cargo de ella, debo encargarme de alguien.- Dijo Natsu soltando a Lucy para dejar que Gray la sujetara. Se levantó, y hizo crugir los dedos de sus manos con ira.- No se va a escapar.


	6. Lucy

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 5: Escape**

Hola chicos, veo que lleváis otra semana más con esta historia, eso está bien. Yo voy a narrar, como de costumbre, el capítulo que toca esta semana, pero antes de eso, recordemos una vez más para los despistados lo ocurrido anteriormente...

Lucy es herida por Dane en una misión de calase S que tomó ella sola por error. Natsu, Gray y Erza fueron en su ayuda, pero fue tarde, ella había sido herida y sometida a una operación, pero eso no lo sabían. Ahora Salamander busca va a buscar venganza por lo que le han hecho a Lucy.

Una vez puestos al día, continuemos...

...

Natsu corría imparable en medio del ancho bosque, rasgándose los brazos con las afiladas ramas de los matorrales, sin importarle. Con la mirada fija hacia delante, adelantaba metros en segundos, siguiendo el distintivo olor de aquél quién osó herir a Lucy. Se estaba acercando. Sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de cansancio corrió hasta alcanzar a ver a lo lejos el lugar donde estubo la rubia, de donde provenía el aroma de Dane. Envolvió su mano en un fuego intenso y rompió la pared del lugar, atrávesandola y golpeando en el acto a Dane, que estaba al otro lado de ésta. El moreno cayó al suelo con fuerza. En cuanto alzó la vista su cara se tornó pálida.

-Natsu Dragneel...- Pronunció levemente con la mano sobre la mejilla la cual había sido golpeada por el pelirrosado, y con una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

Natsu lo miró con ira, y más rápido de lo que Dane podía imaginar lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo aplastó contra la pared con fuerza levantándole del suelo.

-Tu eres el capullo que le hizo eso a Lucy, ¿¡verdad!?- Al decir eso lo apretó más contra la pared. El moreno desvió temeroso la mirada. Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata Natsu le separó de la pared unos centímetros, sin dejar de levantarlo, y después lo estampó de nuevo contra ella con más fuerza que la anterior vez.- ¿¡VERDAD!?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Contestó él despreciativo con las manos en el cuello y con dificultad para respirar, fingiendo que no le afectaba nada de eso. Al recibir la rabiosa mirada del Dragon slayer se asustó rompiendo su compostura por un segundo, pero nuevamente fingió no tener miedo.- No me asustas idiota.

-¡DIME QUE LE HAS HECHO!- Ordenó. Y clavó su puño en la pared, a pocos milímetros del rostro de Dane haciendo que a éste se le cortara la respiración unos instantes.

-I-idiota. Tienes suerte de que tengo prisa, así que por el momento no te haré nada, tengo otros planes para ti.- Hizo una pausa para coger aire, ya que le llegaba a escasas cantidades a los pulmones por culpa de Natsu- Que te vaya bien, adioos~.- Dijo en tono burlón mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡No huyas cobarde!

Demasiado tarde, ya había desaparecido completamente.

...

Al otro lado del bosque se encontraban Erza y Gray socorriendo a Lucy. Se habían encargado con vendas improvisadas de las heridas más superficiales, pero no era suficiente, solo servía para parar la hemorrágia. Necesitaban a Wendy.

-Debemos volver ya para pedir ayuda a Wendy lo antes posible.- Dijo Gray mirando con preocupación a su herida amiga mientras le colocaba su camisa detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-No, esperaremos a Natsu, no podemos irnos sin él. Él seguro que está más preocupado que nosotros dos. Por... ya sabes, lo que siente...- Respondió la pelirroja mirando de reojo a Lucy.

Gray miró a Erza y después miró a la rubia unos instantes.

-Está bien, nos esperaremos.

...

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Erza y Gray vieron a Natsu regresar. Caminaba con paso firme, pero no pasaba desapercibida su mirada de tristeza. En cuanto llegó donde se encontraban la maga estelar hizo un gesto de impotencia y preocupación, y miró a Lucy con ojos tristes.

"Lucy..."

-Nat...- Intentó decir Erza, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Lucy...- Dijo el pelirrosado con un leve tono de voz. Se acercó a ella, que ahora dormía, y se agachó a su lado. La contempló unos segundos y le apartó un mechon de pelo de la cara, para luego acariciarle delicadamente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Giró la mano y le acarició con la punta de los dedos muy suavemente, como si ella estubiese hecha de un delicado cristal, y temiese romperla.

-Natsu, ¿qué ha pasado con la persona que le hizo esto a Lucy? Cuando antes te marchaste fuiste a por ella, ¿cierto?- preguntó Gray.

Natsu agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio, sin responder a la pregunta de su compañero. Entonces tomó cuidadosamente a Lucy y se puso en pie.

-Vámonos. Lucy necesita la ayuda de Wendy.

Ambos le siguieron sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios.

...

El cuarteto de magos llegó al gremio luego de media hora de silencioso viaje, convirtiéndose al instante en el centro de atención. Entraron en el lugar el cual estaba tan ajetreado como de costumbre, pero en el instante que los presentes se percataron de su presencia, la sala se inundó de un profundo silencio junto a unas penetrantes miradas de preocupación. Todos contemplaban a la herida maga sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde está Wendy?- Dijo secamente el pelirrosado antes de dar tiempo a que los demás pudiesen preguntar algo.

-Aquí...- Dijo ella timidamente dando un paso al frente.

Sin que hiciera falta decir nada, Natsu llevó a Lucy junto a la pequeña peliazul a la enfermería, dejando muchas preguntas sin responder a su paso.

Después de una larga estancia sin interrupciones en esa pequeña habitación donde estaba Lucy, acompañada todo el rato de Salamander, la mayoría de sus heridas estuvieron sanadas, y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La pequeña Dragon slayer había terminado, dando el máximo de si mismo, y ya había anochecido, así que el pelirrosado decidió llevarla a su casa. Se fue del gremio sin decir una palabra, con aire decaido. Nadie del gremio le preguntó nada, y en Fairy Tail había un silencio sepulcral únicamente roto por ligeros murmuros angustiados.

Natsu llegó al apartamento de la rubia con ella acomodada entre sus musculosos brazos. Entró, como habitualmente hacía, por la ventana. Aunque esta vez ella también entraba con él, cosa que se le hacía raro. Entró a su habitación y la estiró con sumo cuidado en la cama.

Estuvo observando la forma en la que sus delicados trazos eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna hasta que se quedó dormido.


	7. Olvido

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 7: Olvido**

Buenas a todos, supongo que a estas alturas no me hace falta dar explicaciones, así que pasaremos directamente a hacer un breve resumen de lo ocurrido anteriormente...

Lucy toma por error una misión de clase S sola, durante la misión es capturada por Dane y seriamente agredida, pero después de ser sometida a una operación, logra derrotar a los compañeros de Dane y escapar, y Natsu, Erza y Gray la encuentran inconsciente en el bosque y la ayudan. Después de eso, Natsu la lleva a su casa.

Bien entonces, no voy a andarme más por las ramas, sigamos directamente con la historia...

...

Lucy abrió los ojos tranquilamente despertándose de un tranquilo sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio que estaba tapada con su manta. Miró somnolienta a su alrededor y detectó enseguida que volvía a estar en su casa. Soltó un sonoro suspiro relajada, y entonces miró a su lado.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!- Seguramente ese chillido llegó hasta oídos del mismísimo rey de Fiore de lo fuerte que se escuchó, haciendo eco a lo lejos.- ¡NATSU! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CAMA!?- Gritó después de caerse de culo de su colchón, remarcando la palabra «Mi».

-¿Mmmh...?- Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra comprensible, el pelirrosa, que estaba cómodamente tumbado en la cama de la chica, se frotó perezosamente un ojo.

Lucy respirando rápidamente observaba perpleja a Natsu desde el suelo, aferrándose fuertemente a la manta que se había llevado con ella en la caída. El mago abrió los ojos y miró a Lucy relajado.

-Que pasaa...? Dejame dormir 5 minutos más Lucy...- y dicho eso se arropó de nuevo y dando media vuelta se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.- ESPERA, ¿LUCY?

Se levantó como un rayo de la cama y se plantó frente a ella mirándola sorprendido. Ella sorprendida se echó para atrás sin comprender bien que sucedía.

-¿Na-Natsu?

-¡Lucy estás bien!

Y dicho eso se abalanzó sobre ella para estrujarla en el abrazo en que había quedado atrapada.

-Natsu... No puedo... respirar...

Él la apretujó unos largos segundos más sin tomar importancia a las reclamaciones de su amiga por el aire que le faltaba, y luego la soltó. Y dejándola de pie en el suelo la rodeó examinándola.

- Oye que te pa-

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo cortándola y clavándole la mirada.

-Claro que estoy bien idiota, ¿porque no debería estarlo?

La mirada del pelirrosado cambió al instante al escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de Lucy. La miró preocupado unos segundos y luego la agarró súbitamente de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Lucy... ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Recordar el que?

La mirada de Natsu mostraba perfectamente su preocupación, pero Lucy no le tomó importancia.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿¡Porque diablos estabas en mi cama!?- Y elevando así su tono de voz consiguió alejar un par de pasos al chico. Salamander se había sonrojado hasta tal punto de brillar por si mismo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: "¿Acabo de... Do-do-dormir con Lucy?"

-¡No-no-no-no es lo que parece!- Gritó agitando rápidamente sus manos.- Yo-yo-yo me-me quedé dormido por accidente.

-Ahaa...- Esas palabras iban rebosadas de sarcasmo.

-¡E-es la verdad! ¡Estabas inconsciente así que te traje aquí y me quedé dormido, eso es todo!

-¿Que estaba que?- Suspiró y miro al nervioso chico que tenía en frente, y lo evaluó unos segundos decidiendo si lo que decía era cierto o no.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te creo... Ahora sal que me tengo que vestir...- Lucy bajó la cabeza y se miró la ropa, y se percató de que ya estaba vestida. "Espera, ¿ya estoy vestida? ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NATSU ME HA CAMBIADO LA ROPA?" Y pensando eso su rostro se puso colorado. Rápidamente como acto reflejo se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y miró llena de ira, encogida y con las mejillas rojas a Natsu. Él le devolvió la mirada unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

-Natsu...- Ese tono de voz indicaba problemas.

- ¡No-no es eso! ¡Te juro que no he hecho Na-

-¡NATSUUUUUU!

...

Lucy y Natsu entraron en Fairy Tail convirtiéndose de nuevo en el foco de atención. El chico encorbado con notables, hinchados y enrojecidos chichones en la cabeza, y la chica a su lado de morros.

-¿Lucy?- Preguntó Erza

Lucy, quién aún no había prestado atención a la gente del gremio, levantó la cabeza y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo un poco nerviosa, "Esto ya no es normal".

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Gray mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica.

-¿Que te pasó ayer Lu-chan?

- ¿Vosotros también? ¿Que os pasa a todos hoy? ¡Estoy bien!

Los magos de Fairy Tail se intercambiaron todos una mirada confusa, y luego miraron a Natsu buscando una respuesta, pero era evidente que él no la sabía. Todo el mundo hizo silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

-Lucy.- Dijo un hombre bajito asomándose entre la gente.

-¿Maestro? ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó refiriéndose a el comportamiento de toda la gente que la rodeaba.

Makarov se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mientras los demás magos le miraban esperando para ver que diría. El pequeño anciano levantó la cabeza y miró a Gray, Erza y Natsu, y asintió, y los tres magos le asintieron de vuelta serios, el último con serias dificultades para mover el cuello.

-Pues verás...- Dijo Gray.

...

Después de una detallada explicación de lo ocurrido, sin explicar, claro, la parte que los tres magos desconocían, Lucy estaba atónita sin poder acabar de creerse lo que oía.

-Y eso es lo que pasó.- Concluyó el alquimista de hielo.

La rubia observaba en silencio a sus compañeros, simplemente no sabía que decir, estaba segura de que no le estaban contando ninguna mentira, pero le impactaba. ¿De verdad Dane, ese joven que fue tan amable con ella hace dos días, le había hecho eso? Parecía imposible. Sus tres compañeros después de terminar de explicárselo todo a Lucy, esperaron callados contemplándola, esperando ver la reacción que tenía. Ella simplemente permanecía sentada, sin mostrar ninguna expresión y sin decir nada, simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Lucy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Natsu al ver que la chica no mostraba ninguna reacción ante lo que le acababan de contar.

-Natsu de verdad... ¿De verdad pasó eso?- Dijo secamente ella, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo y con los dedos de ambas manos enlazados.

Natsu asintió, junto a Erza y Gray, quienes también asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces Lucy suspiró y levantó la mirada, una mirada decidida, y se puso en pié firmemente.

-Entonces, si es verdad, vayámos a por él.- Sus tres compañeros sonrieron también decididos al ver que la maga se lo había tomado bien, y que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Si!- Dijeron al unisono el trío de magos, satisfechos por la decisión que había tomado Lucy.

-¡Venga!- Dijo Natsu más animado dirigiéndose a la puerta del gremio, y los otros le siguieron.

En el instante en que la maga celestial caminó hacia la puerta, un punzante dolor le estremeció, le ardía el estómago. Se llevó una mano a la barriga y se encogió ligeramente haciendo presión sobre ésta. Empezó a respirar con más fuerza. Al cabo de pocos segundos ese agudo dolor cesó.

...

_-Oye, no grites tanto, si no te estoy haciendo nada. Tsk. Ahora cogemos esto y lo ponemos dentro..._

_..._

Esa voz apareció repentinamente en su cabeza al sentir el dolor, eran lejanos recuerdos de lo que le había hecho Dane. "¿Poner dentro? ¿A que se refería?" Levantó su mano y se subió la camisa con la sospecha de que pudiese tener alguna herida en el abdomen, pero no tenía nada, Wendy ya la había curado del todo.

-Oye Lucy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Titania al ver a la rubia encogida.

-S-si...

-¿A que estáis esperando? ¡Vamos a por Dane!- Gritaba Natsu desde la puerta del gremio ajeno a lo que ocurría.

...

Los magos caminaban por el bosque agobiados y aburridos, menos Natsu, él iba en frente guiando a los otros tres. El pelirrosa iba tres pasos por delante de los otros, con el ceño fruncido olfateando cada rincón por el que pasaba.

-Oye Natsu, ¿seguro que sabes dónde estamos yendo?- Preguntó exhausta Lucy, cruzándose de brazos.- Ya hemos pasado por este árbol tres veces...

-¡Claro que sé por donde vamos!- Lo decía en un tono elevado, pero no había seguridad en sus palabras.

-Claramente nos hemos perdido. ¿De verdad tenemos que fiarnos de que nos guíe el de los sesos requemados?- Dijo Gray

-¿Que has dicho bailarina de hielo?

-Ya empiezan de nuevo...- Dijo en un suspiro la maga celestial.

-Es obio que no sabes dónde está Dane, idiota, solo haces ver que si.

-¿Y entonces porque no nos guías tú? ¿O no puedes porque el helado te ha llegado al cerebro?- Decía Natsu burlándose de Gray.

-¿Que has dicho cabeza de lava?

-Lo que has oído streaper.- Dijo irritado el pelirrosa a Gray, quién también se estaba enfadando, chocando sus frentes.

-¿Buscas pelea ojos rasgados?

-Que pasa, ¿tienes miedo cubito de hielo?

La violenta mirada que en ese momento cruzó en medio de esos dos de Erza provocaría escalofríos hasta al más macho, y ellos dos no eran la excepción. Sintieron su mirada en la nuca y pararon de pelear al instante. Era lo que pasaba cada día en el gremio, se peleaban y entonces aparecía Erza y los detenía, ya se había vuelto casi una rutina.

-¿Os estabais peleando?- Preguntó con tono intimidatorio Titania.

-¡N-no!- Dijeron al unisono.

Lucy soltó un sonoro suspiro, siempre estaban igual. De repente notó ella también una mirada sobre ella, se giró rápidamente alarmada mirando si había alguien detrás suyo, pero no había nadie.

-Va, sigamos.- Era una orden de Erza, se había de cumplir.

-Mhmm...- Asintió la rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, buscando a alguien, y empezó a caminar detrás de ella. En un momento se olvidó de esa idea, obviamente no había nadie a parte de ellos cuatro, sacó eso de su cabeza y caminó tras Erza.

...

Pero sí que había alguien ahí. Subido a la rama de un árbol, observando desde lejos cuidándose de no ser descubierta, una persona con ropa negra y ceñida, y una mascara blanca con un gran ojo pintado en ella. La persona se presionó la oreja con un dedo.

-Ya está todo listo para empezar, señor.- Dijo una voz masculina y un tanto extraña desde detrás de la máscara.

...

-Bien, sigue vigilándolos.- Respondió Dane desde otro lugar, también presionándose la oreja, y después dejó de hacerlo y rió. Rió fuerte, satisfecho.


	8. Intrusión

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 8: Intrusión**

En los últimos capítulos...

Después de que Lucy tomara una misión de clase S, y fuese atacada por Dane siendo sometida a una operación, Lucy vuelve a Magnolia con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero ha perdido sus recuerdos. Natsu, Gray y Erza le explican lo ocurrido, y entonces deciden ir a buscar a Dane.

...

-¿Ves? ¡Os dije que era por aquí!- Alardeaba Natsu con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Por fín habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Dane, era la primera vez que lo podían ver bien. Era una casa de un solo piso, con un estilo muy rural, construida con piedra. Por el exterior parecía ser una casa que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, estaba sucia, con telarañas, y musgo asomando entre las numerosas grietas de la pared. Pero, a pesar de su deteriorado estado, la gran puerta principal estaba como nueva. Una enorme puerta de madera, extremadamente limpia, ni una sola mota de polvo se le asomaba, parecía como si alguien la limpiase con cura cada día. Los bordes de la puerta estaban recubiertos de una gruesa lámina de metal. Realmente era una puerta muy robusta, no parecía que les fuera a ser fácil entrar.

Natsu era el único que había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse en cómo era ese lugar antes, pero la primera vez que vino no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, y esta vez no era distinto, estaba demasiado concentrado en posar orgulloso de si mismo, celebrando su victoria al hacer ver a Gray que no se había perdido.

-¡Jaja! ¡Ves Gray, te dije que no me había perdido!- Seguía gritando el Dragonslayer, riendo de espaldas a la puerta.

- Como sea, ahora necesitamos saber como entrar ahí.- El poco caso que le prestó Gray al enorgullecido pelirrosado hizo que éste se desanimara por completo al ver que sus burlas no surgían efecto alguno.

En cuanto el chico dijo eso, Natsu se volteó para observar qué era lo que estaba mirando.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? ¡ESTA PUERTA ES ENORME!

Y realmente lo era. Era como mínimo tres veces más alta que una puerta normal, más alta incluso que la propia pared del lugar.

-¿Cuando viniste aquí persiguiendo a Dane por primera vez entraste rompiendo la pared, cierto Natsu?- Preguntó Erza en frente de la agrietada pared. Salamander asintió. Entonces la pelirroja colocó con suavidad su mano sobre la pared, y al instante la pared reaccionó moviéndose de la misma forma que lo harían ondas en el agua.- Parece que ya no será posible hacer eso, seguramente después de que atacases aumentaron la seguridad del lugar.- Natsu frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

-¿Cómo que no se puede? ¡Ya verás!

Encendió su puño en llamas y dió dos pasos hacia atrás, y después se puso a correr decidido en dirección a la pared.

-¡No lo hagas, idiota!- Le gritó Lucy instantes antes de que Natsu cayera al suelo por el golpe que se dio contra la pared.

-Imbécil...- Refunfuñó Gray.

Trás unos segundos de silencio, Lucy habló.

-Creo que ya sé una forma más fácil con la que podríamos entrar...- Dijo pensativa sacando una llave, mientras los otros tres miraban qué hacía. - ¡Ábrete, puerta de la sirviente! ¡Virgo!

Al instante apareció la maid pelirrosada en frente de ella.

- ¿Hora del castigo, princesa?- Preguntó con su habitual e inexpresivo tono de voz.

- Virgo, ¿podrías hacer un túnel bajo tierra para pasar al otro lado de esta puerta?

Virgo asintió y de inmediato se puso a cavar. En unos pocos segundos ya tenía el túnel listo.

-Ya he hecho el túnel, princesa. ¿Me va a castigar ahora?

-¡Genial Lucy!- Celebró Natsu acercándose para asomarse al agujero recién hecho.

- Eso fue fácil.- Dijo satisfecho Gray. A lo que Lucy sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó Titania, y acto seguido entró al oyó, seguida de sus compañeros.

...

Una vez en el interior del lugar, los magos se tomaron unos segundos para observar minuciosamente a su alrededor. Las agrietadas paredes del exterior, notablemente deterioradas por el paso del tiempo, no tenían nada que ver con el interior. Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto y todos los muebles, -un par de estanterías y un gran, y vacío, armario- eran del mismo blanco. Todo extremadamente limpio, igual que la gran puerta de la entrada. Estaban en una pequeña habitación, de unos cinco metros cuadrados quizá, con un pasillo a su izquierda, y un pasillo a su derecha. En ningún lugar había ninguna ventana o algo que diese algún contacto con el exterior.

Al ver el lugar, Lucy tubo un mal presentimiento.

-Esto no se parece en nada a la parte de fuera, está todo impoluto...- Dijo Gray asombrado.

-Empecemos a buscar a Dane. Natsu, ¿sientes su olor?- Preguntó Erza.

Natsu, como si acabase de recordar que tenía nariz, olisqueó rápidamente el lugar, y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces,- Prosiguió la pelirroja- separémonos. Yo y Gray iremos por la izquierda, Lucy y tú id por la derecha.

Los jóvenes magos obedecieron, y de inmediato se encaminaron hacia el largo pasillo que les tocaba.

Natsu y Lucy caminaron un rato hasta encontrarse con una puerta a su derecha. Lucy trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

-Cerrada...- Mustió Lucy.

Después de un par de segundos y un gran estruendo, el pelirrosa abrió la puerta. Al otro lado de ella había una habitación aparentemente normal, toda del mismo blanco que el resto del lugar. En el centro de ésa habitación había una mesa con correas. Esa habitación, era LA habitación, ése lugar en el que Lucy estuvo. Natsu entró de un salto al cuarto, observando curioso su interior, la rubia entró después de él, con pasos indecisos. Y al ver ese lugar, un escalofrío le cosquilleó todo el cuerpo, y un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella. Al instante, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con una mano al marco de la puerta, y con la otra sujetando su cabeza.

...

_-¡Esta operación va a ser un éxito! La cápsula ya está colocada, ahora solo falta ponerlo en práctica..._

...

Otra vez esa voz aparecía en la cabeza de Lucy...

-¡Lucy!- Natsu corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, aumentando la preocupación del pelirrosa en cada uno de ellos, y entonces asintió. Lo hizo lentamente, temblando ligeramente, Natsu sabía que no era así. Frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto de preocupación, muy serio. Lucy le sonrió, y trató de ponerse en pié, temblándole las piernas al instante. Aunque no se acordara de lo sucedido, le afectaba estar ahí.

-Vamos, te llevaré, no puedes caminar en estas condiciones...- Decía resignado Natsu, ligeramente avergonzado, y con rubor asomando tímidamente de sus mejillas.

...

Con Lucy montada a caballito encima de él, Natsu seguía avanzando por ese lugar. A medida que fueron avanzando llegaron a una habitación tremendamente grande, suficientemente grande como para hacer una obra de teatro allí. Lucy tenía las mejillas ardiendo y estaba tremendamente agradecida de que el chico no le pudiese ver el rostro, pero Salamander estaba igual que ella. El joven mago sentía la respiración de Lucy en su nuca, cada vez que ella exhalaba y el aire le rozaba, un escalofrío le invadía. A pesar de que ese momento les producía una cierta incomodidad, ninguno de los dos quería que se terminara, pero sus deseos no se cumplieron. Un brillante rayo atravesó el lugar cegando a los dos magos, y al instante apareció Dane, acompañado de dos hombres vestidos de negro, ambos con una máscara blanca con un gran ojo pintado con tinta roja en ella.

-Otra vez tu...- Dijo con desprecio infinito Natsu.- El pelirrosa dejó a la chica en el suelo y se puso en posición de combate. -Quédate atrás, Lucy.

La chica, ignorando su orden, dio un paso al frente poniéndose a su lado. Natsu la miró sorprendido.

-No creas que te vas a encargar de él tu solo.- Dijo agarrando una de sus llaves.

Natsu sonrió decidido.

-Bien.

...

En otro lugar, estaban Gray y Erza, investigando el lugar de la misma manera que lo estaban haciendo sus dos amigos. Por desgracia, ellos tampoco habían encontrado nada de utilidad. Estaban caminando cuando de repente ambos se detuvieron.

-Gray.

-Lo sé.

Titania hizo aparecer una espada entre sus manos, y Gray, desnudo, se preparó para atacar. Al instante aparecieron rodeándolos una gran multitud de hombres, y algunos de ellos, vestidos con ropa negra y la misma máscara que los dos que acompañaban a Dane. Gray sonrió para luego decir:

-Parece que esto se ha puesto interesante.


	9. Ataque

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 9: Ataque**

En capítulos anteriores...

Lucy hace una misión de clase S sola, en la cual es capturada por Dane y sometida a una operación. Lucy logra escapar gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Ahora ella, Erza, Natsu y Gray han ido a buscar a Dane en busca de venganza.

...

-¡Ice maker lace!- Gritó Gray dando el primer golpe y tumbando en el acto a uno de los hombres que los tenían a él y a Erza acorralados. Tras ese primer ataque, todos se lanzaron encima suyo en una gran lluvia de hechizos. Los individuos sin máscara tenían toda clase de poderes: algunos podían convertir partes de su cuerpo en roca, otros podían disparar grandes bolas de metal, otros podían romper cualquier cosa solo tocándola, y algunos hasta tenían el poder de cambiar el peso de los objetos; pero las personas con las máscaras no hacían nada, estaban en segundo plano observando la pelea esperando para entrar en acción. Los golpes venían de todas direcciones, pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con los dos magos de Fairy Tail. Erza cambió su armadura desplegando un gran abanico de espadas a su alrededor y disparándolas en dirección a los enemigos.

-Parece que solo nos están atacando una parte de los hombres. -Dijo Titania juntando las espadas con Gray, y con una reluciente y afilada espada en cada mano.- Los enmascarados no han tratado de atacarnos ni una vez.

-Quizá están esperando a que nos cansemos para que estemos más débiles.- Dijo el moreno lanzándose contra uno de los enemigos y golpeándolo con un puñetazo limpio, a la vez que Erza agitaba elegantemente su espada tumbando a unos cuantos hombres a la vez. Realmente habían muchos de ellos. Aproximadamente debían ser unas 50 personas, en cambio, sólo había unos 10 enmascarados.

-No me gustan nada esos tipos de las máscaras, -siguió la chica juntándose de nuevo con su compañero- su magia...

-Si, lo he notado... La magia que emiten es igual en todos.

Erza cambió de ropas y se vistió con la armadura de emperatriz del fuego, sacando con ella una nueva y más grande espada. Los dos magos se lanzaron contra los tipos que les rodeaban, esquivando ágilmente sus ataques y devolviéndoselos aún más fuertes. No eran muy poderosos, pero les superaban en número, esa era su gran ventaja.

La pelea, a pesar de que era fácil, no era corta. Los había dejado agotados. Gray y Erza habían conseguido acabar con todos los hombres excepto con los enmascarados.

En cuanto el último de los hombres cayó, esos seres que hasta ahora se habían mantenido pasivos, se pusieron en movimiento rodeándolos nuevamente mientras ellos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-Como lo suponía...

-Si, sólo están tratando de debilitarnos...- Dijo la pelirroja acabando la frase del chico.

Los seres con las máscaras solo eran 10, pero su poder parecía ser mucho más potente, la verdadera pelea estaba por empezar.

...

-Oye, oye, ¿qué agresivos no? -Dijo en tono burlón Dane- Y yo que solo quería tener una charla entre amigos...

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- Gritó furioso el peli rosa- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

-¿Lo dices por lo de tu novia?- Al decir eso miró fijamente a Lucy, mientras ella trataba de mantener su mirada seria y ocultar el sonrojo que le había provocado ese comentario.- No te preocupes, no es nada personal.

Dane se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus morados vaqueros y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal, parecida a una canica. Los dos magos esperaron en guardia para ver qué era lo que haría con ella.

De repente, la esfera que estaba entre sus dedos empezado brillar, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad de su luz. A la vez que la esfera, el estómago de Lucy también se iluminó gradualmente. Al percibir la iluminación que provenía de debajo de la blusa, la chica dio un paso atrás asustada intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Qué...?- Tartamudeó la chica.

Salamander, quién hasta ahora había mantenido su atención puesta en la esfera que tenía de Dane, se giró al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-¡Lucy!

Natsu corrió hacia la chica, la cual sostenía su estómago con ambas manos sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Una risita malvada se escuchó fondo de la sala. Dane observaba divertido la escena aún sujetando la bola, que aumentaba su brillo más y más.

-¡Maldito!- Gruñó el peli rosacio dando un paso al frente separándose de la chica y levantando su puño en señal de amenaza.

Entonces la luz se apagó de repente, y Lucy cayó de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos inexpresivos aún abiertos, pero sin ningún brillo en ellos. El grito desesperado de Natsu atravesó la sala.

-¡Lucy!

...

Tanto Gray como Erza tenían la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio. Pero no tenían tiempo de descansar, tenían que enfrentarse a esos tipos.

El primero de ellos se lanzó al ataque. Mientras corría en dirección a Erza, transformó su brazo en una gran espada. Se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, y ella se defendió con la espada. O como mínimo lo intentó. La espada atravesó el cuerpo de ese tipo como si no estuviese ahí, como si sólo fuera un simple holograma. En cuanto la espada da de la chica se adentró en su cuerpo sin oponer resistencia alguna, el ser de la máscara aprovechó la confusión de la chica para atacarla y lanzarla volando como si nada varios metros hacia atrás.

El simple movimiento de ojos que hizo Gray para ver a su amiga cayendo fue suficiente para que otro de los tipos pudiese aprovechar para atacarle, clavándole un golpe con la palma de la mano en el estómago y empotrándolo contra la pared causando un gran agujero en ella y rompiéndole una costilla.

-¿Qu... qué diablos son estos tipos? -Dijo Titania levantándose del suelo y reforzando su armadura, a la vez que adoptaba una posición de combate. Cogió la espada con ambas manos y antes de que diera el primer paso hacia delante para atacar, un repentino golpe dado en su hombro derecho la envió a un lado tan rápido como un rayo, golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared contraria a la que habían lanzado antes a Gray.

-Estos tipos...-Susurró el alquimista de hielo creando dos espadas de hielo en sus brazos, una en su puño y una en el codo del otro brazo. -Vamos a tener que ponernos en serio con ellos.

Erza se puso su armadura del purgatorio.

-Si, enseñémosles cual es el verdadero poder de Fairy Tail.-

...

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Hey, Lucy!- Rogaba desesperadamente el peli rosado arrodillado al lado de la maga celestial. -¡Lucy reacciona!

No había respuesta alguna.

Solo una mirada sin vida, que miraba al techo inexpresiva.

-Ahora empieza mi parte favorita...- Dijo Dane sujetando esa esfera entre sus dos manos.

"¿Eh...? ¿Dónde estoy...?''

Decía la voz de la rubia dentro de su cabeza.

"Yo... Yo debía hacer algo... Yo debo...''

Entonces Dane apretó la bola de cristal, tornándola de un color rojo.

"Yo debo..."

Las manos de la maga se movieron lentamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

La chica sin responder se levantó, poniéndose en pie como si nada le pasara. Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron al ver que estaba bien.

-¡Lu-

Sin poder acabar su frase, el mago se quedó paralizado al sentir como la calidez de su sangre le mojaba la camisa. Miró hacia abajo con temor. Tenía una gran herida en el estómago. Un corte limpio hecho con una espada.

Espada que sostenía Lucy.

Natsu se tambaleó hacia atrás mirando con incredulidad a la chica. Observando como la espada que había aparecido repentinamente en su mano estaba goteando con su sangre. Volvió mirar a Lucy, quién miraba a la nada con los ojos inexpresivos. Las gotas rojas caían al suelo siendo las únicas en romper el silencio sepulcral.

-¿Lucy...?

''Yo debo matarle.''


	10. Control

Acciones o sucesos

"Pensamientos"

...Cambio de escena...

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogo-

**CUANDO LA MAGIA SE PIERDE**

**Capítulo 10: Control**

En capítulos anteriores...

Lucy hace una misión de clase S sola, en la cual es capturada por Dane y sometida a una operación. Lucy logra escapar gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Ahora ella, Erza, Natsu y Gray han ido a buscar a Dane en busca de venganza, pero se han encontrado en problemas. Erza y Gray se topan con los tipos enmascarados. Lucy y Natsu se topan con Dane, y Lucy es controlada, haciendo que ésta quiera asesinar a su compañero pelirrosa. Ahora, Natsu deberá enfrentarse a ella.

...

Con un movimiento rápido, Lucy dirigió su espada nuevamente hacia Natsu. Era una espada fina, larga y elegante, de un blanco puro -ahora manchado con la sangre del muchacho- y la empuñadura dorada. La chica se movía rápido, mucho más rápido de lo usual. El chico esquivó el golpe. Estaba desconcertado, no entendía que le pasaba a Lucy, pero una cosa si sabía, era por culpa de Dane. Eso significaba que, si lograba derrotar a Dane, ella volvería a la normalidad.

"¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que ir a por Dane!"

Y con esa idea en mente encendió su puño para atacarle, pero la maga celestial dio otro espadazo muy seguido del anterior. Salamander consiguió reaccionar y esquivarlo por los pelos. La chica era mucho más ágil de lo que se esperaba. Entonces la miró nuevamente a los ojos, dirigiendo su vista hacia las pupilas color café de ella y la mirada completamente vacía que había en ellas. La alegría y esa sonrisa habitual que siempre llevaba parecían simples recuerdos del pasado.

–¡Lucy, reacciona! ¡No dejes que te controle!

Un nuevo ataque por el costado derecho. En ese punto, Natsu dejó -o intentó dejar- atrás a Lucy y comenzó a correr en dirección a Dane, pero en el momento en que se acercó a él, el otro mago levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, al instante dos seres enmascarados más salieron de la nada delante suyo. El pelirrosa paró en seco.

–¿Pero que diablos?

Y en ese momento, aprovechando ese instante de confusión, la rubia le clavó con un movimiento rápido la espada en el brazo derecho.

Natsu gritó.

Que te claven una espada es algo mucho más doloroso de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista, y el pelirosado lo acababa de comprobar. Era algo muy doloroso.

La rubia sacó la espada, no sin antes girarla aún dentro de su brazo, provocando un dolor aún más agudo al chico. Empezó a brotar sangre de la herida. Natsu, como acto reflejo, se agarró la herida con la mano y se giró adolorido para mirar de frente a Lucy.

–Lucy...

En cuanto acabó de pronunciar esas palabras algo llamó su atención.

"Lágrimas"

Lucy estaba llorando.

Detrás de esa mirada de hielo y un cerebro controlado aún había una pequeña chica que intentaba luchar.

...

En otra gran sala bastante separada de la anterior se encontraban Erza y Gray. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo peleando duramente contra los enmascarados. Los cinco seres con la máscara estaban perfectamente, no parecían tener ni un rasguño en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, en cambio, los dos magos ya tenían múltiples heridas y cortes.

–Maldita sea... ¿Que diablos pasa con estos tipos? Ningún ataque les afecta... –Dijo molesto el alquimista de hielo.

Y así era. Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido habían tratado de atacarles muchas veces, usando todo tipo de ataques distintos, desde un básico puñetazo hasta elaborados golpes combinados atrapándoles en una gigante jaula de hielo para luego lanzar numerosas espadas entre los barrotes en dirección a los enmascarados. Ninguno de esos ataques surgía efecto alguno. Todos y cada uno de los golpes simplemente pasaba a través de ellos. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño. Y no solo eso, cada vez que los magos trataban de ir a por ellos de alguna manera, luego los seres les devolvían el golpe. Eran capaces de transformar su cuerpo como quisieran, podían convertir su brazo en una espada, su mano en un martillo, o incluso su pierna en un gran látigo. A pesar de que les doliera admitirlo, Gray y Erza estaban indefensos contra ellos, pero aún así, no pensaban rendirse.

–Somos Fairy Tail demonios, ¡se nos ha de ocurrir algo para acabar con estos tipos!- Gritó Erza, sosteniendo una gran espada entre sus manos, la espada de la emperatriz del fuego. Con ella había tratado de cortar diversas veces a esos seres, pero ninguna de las veces el resultado cambiaba en los más mínimo.– Deben tener algún punto débil.

Casi al instante en que la pelirroja dijo eso, Gray contestó con rapidez.

–Su ojo.

–¿Eh?

–El ojo que tienen dibujado.– Al decir eso levantó su mano señalando con el índice la máscara de uno de ellos.– Mira. Ese ojo debe estar ahí por algo.

–Ya entiendo... Debemos atacar ahí.

–Exacto.

En ese preciso instante, justo después de que el chico terminase de hablar, un golpe lo envió hacia detrás, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos magos a reaccionar. Gray cayó al suelo unos metros mas atrás. Uno de los enmascarados había convertido su brazo en una vara y la había usado para empujarlo con gran fuerza. Erza no había previsto ese ataque. Miró con sorpresa la vara que había aparecido en el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el joven mago, y entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, dirigió la mirada hacia delante decidida, agarró el brazo del tipo con la máscara para que no pudiese escapar y dirigió su espada directamente hacia el centro del gran ojo que tenía dibujado. El tipo se agachó rápidamente esquivando el ataque de Titania, y volvió a retroceder.

"Maldita sea"

Pensó ella mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ese tipo acababa de esquivar el ataque, se había agachado. Todas las veces anteriores los ataques simplemente lo atravesaban, pero esta vez no había sido así, lo había esquivado. Eso significaba que no podía usar esa habilidad con el ojo.

Gray se levantó y en cuanto alzó la vista vio como Erza le sonreía orgullosa. No le hicieron falta palabras para entenderlo. Estaban en lo cierto, el ojo era su punto débil.

Ambos magos corrieron en dirección a los enmascarados con decisión, pero uno de ellos transformó su cuerpo en una gran placa de metal aplastándolos contra la pared con un gran golpe. Los dos estaban arrinconados, no podían moverse, los estaban apretando demasiado fuerte. Al estar los dos inmovilizados, los otros tipos convirtieron todos sus dos brazos en afiladas espadas, y las apuntaron hacia los cuellos de los magos. Ellos trataron de escapar de alguna forma. Imposible. Las espadas se acercaron a sus cuellos hasta llegar a rozarlos haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre bajara por su garganta. Tragaron saliva.

¿Sería así como terminarían?

...

–Lu-Lucy... Tu...– Susurraba asombrado Natsu al ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la chica.

Quizá su mente estaba siendo controlada, quizá no podía tomar el control de sus acciones, quizá no podía pensar con claridad, pero aún así una parte de ella aún era consciente. Una parte de ella aún se estaba resistiendo, negándose a dejarse manipular.

–Siempre me ha asombrado lo fuerte que eres.– Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy no reaccionó, pero Natsu sintió que, a pesar de su mirada vacía, se había sorprendido.

–Por muy difícil que sea –siguió el chico– nunca abandonas. – Antes de que acabara la frase Lucy volvió a atacarle nuevamente. El pelirrosa esquivaba sus ataques aún con esa sonrisa en la cara, pero algunos de los espadazos le daban. La chica era muy rápida, no podía esquivarlos todos. Ya tenía bastantes, aún que poco profundos, cortes en el cuerpo, pero a pesar de estar recibiendo más no parecía importarle. –Siempre has sido así. Es algo que admiro de tí. Cuando te conocí, realmente me agradaste. Esa pequeña chica con mal genio y un poco rara, pero tan divertida y tan entusiasta.– La chica no parecía estar prestando antencion a ninguna de sus palabras, pero el chico sabía que le estaba escuchando.– Tan risueña, tan buena siempre con todos... Me sentía privilegiado de poder compartir mi tiempo contigo. –Al decir eso pareció que la chica dudó un segundo, deteniendo su espada unas milésimas de segundo.– Realmente me gustas. No, no son esas las palabras...–Dudó un instante– Te amo.

Esas dos palabras definitivamente lograron llegar a oídos de la chica. Se paró completamente, sin moverse ni un centímetro durante unos largos segundos.

Esas palabras... Esas dos palabras eran las que había soñado escuchar tanto tiempo. Así que luchó. Esa pequeña parte que aún conservaba de su conciencia luchó con todas sus fuerzas y más para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Después de oír eso, luchó más que nunca.

Con el cuerpo quieto, Lucy empezó a temblar. En su mente se estaba produciendo una lucha por el control. Natsu la miró asombrado. Entonces ella levantó la espada unos centímetros, temblando. El pelirrosa observaba con toda su atención cada uno de los movimientos que hacía la chica.

"Está luchando. Está luchando contra Dane en su mente. Ella... Nunca dejará de sorprenderme."

Y la espada se alzó. Los temblores cesaron. Y la chica volvió a atacar a Natsu. No lo había logrado.

Después de otro seguido de ataques, la chica agarró del chaleco a Natsu y lo tiró al suelo. Él no se resistió. No podía hacerle nada a Lucy. La maga lo sostuvo debajo suyo y alzó la espada a la altura del vientre del chico.

Y entonces la espada cayó.

La hoja de la espada atravesó por completo su carne, rasgando su piel hasta atravesar su cuerpo de lado a lado.

La sangre se esparció por el suelo.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Y Lucy cayó.

La chica se había clavado la espada a ella misma.

* * *

Buenas, quería avisar que la semana que viene no sé cuando podé subir capítulo ya que estaré de viaje, pero en cuanto pueda lo subiré.


End file.
